battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Landa Nam Nam
is a mutant robot who is the leader of the sentient robots from Robo-Asyl, which exist in a symbiotic relationship with Ketheres. He is one of the few Robo-Asyl robots capable of human speech and makes a "nam nam" sound, which likely contributed to his naming by Ping Wu. Appearance Landa has a cylindrical, caterpillar-like body which is rooted in a large, onion-shaped base connected with power cables on at its four corners. He has a pair of white eyes and six small feet protruding beyond the base. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts him as being reddish-brown."Calendar of GLO" Personality Like his fellow robots, Landa had developed a unique personality and become the firm, yet capable ruler of Robo-Asyl. He believes in upholding the laws of Robo-Aysl as well as safeguarding his fellow robots, but also displayed more human emotions of empathy and sadness, especially towards his friend, Ping Wu. Relationships .]] Despite their differences, a genuine friendship formed between Ping and Landa during the century that the former spent on Robo-Aysl. Athough Landa later refused Alita entry back into Robo-Asyl when Ping tried to convince him to do so on the grounds of their friendship, which he stated no longer existed, he was moved to help Ping after seeing his sacrifice for Alita. History In ES 491Gunnm LO History timeline on Melchizedek's instructions, Landa took in Ping after he had been defeated by Trinidad while attempting to take down LADDER by attacking the first Zenith of Things Tournament. Ping remained in Robo-Asyl for 100 years, giving Landa and Robo-Asyl their names and creating a culture for the robots that was based on his own lifestyle and beliefs. Plot In ES 591, Landa had his robots attempt to eject Alita and her companions back into space after they were expelled from Ketheres by Aga Mbadi and rescued by Ping, a violation of Robo-Asyl law. After they were brought before him, he reminded Ping of what he had done for him a century before, but Ping turned around and revealed that he himself had been responsible for the creation of Robo-Asyl as it was now. Shocked and realising that Ping had rediscovered a reason to live again by breaking his own law, Landa powered himself down for 24 hours to allow Ping and his companions to leave. .]] When Alita returned to Ketheres three months later during Round 2 of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) to infiltrate Melchizedek, Landa had an entrance that she was supposed to use sealed. He communicated to Ping that access to Robo-Asyl was being denied on the grounds that Ping's actions might disrupt the function of Ketheres, threatening the robots' power supply. However after witnessing Ping's sacrifice for Alita by taking on Trinidad and sustaining severe injuries which nearly killed him, Landa had a change of heart. He had his robots gather Alita's remains after her defeat by Super Nova and brought to him. Praying for Melchizedek to repair Alita, he was shocked when it appeared as a giant avatar of Arthur Farrell, and called on his fellow robots to see what their god had to say. After Melchizedek called out to Alita's fading consciousness, Landa had her partially reconstructed to include her brain bio-chip and the Fata Morgana. This was then delivered to Deckman 100 during the Block-A Semifinals, setting the stage for Alita's resurrection. Landa and his robots later watched the Finals between the Space Angels and the Space Karate Forces.Phase 87 References Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Robots